25 Bubbline One-Shots!
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Pretty much what the title says! 25 cute/sexy/whatever Bubbline one-shots! (Ideas needed/appreciated!)
1. Let Her Go

**Due to my complete and utter lack of inspiration, I've decided to post a shit ton of Bubbline one-shots! 25-30, to be exact! And I want YOU (the reader) to submit one-shot ideas to me that I will write and publish in this little collection! Read the bottom A/N for more details! **

* * *

Honestly, Bonnibel didn't know why she allowed her friends drag her to this stupid concert. Maybe because it had been a month since her breakup, and she finally decided it was time to move on.

Even now, it still hurt to think about _her_.

"I loved her, Lady," she'd sobbed countless times into her best friend, Rain 'Lady' Jang,'s shoulder.

And she did. They'd been childhood friends, until _she_ moved away. Then, eight years later, they reunited in their senior year at Ooo High School. They'd been dating for three years, until they had the biggest argument since their childhood.

And who was this mystery band, anyway? Bonnie had no idea. They wouldn't tell her. They simply said it'd help her. Why were they being so secretive? Again, Bonnie had no clue. She could only put her faith in her old friends, and hope for the best.

"Oh my glob you guys, this _better_ be worth our time," LSP, another one of Bonnibel's closest friends, whispered loudly to Lady and Jake. Jake was Lady's boyfriend, and a mutual friend of Bonnibel's and..._ hers_.

The small bar was packed with sweaty bodies. This band was rather popular, it seemed.

Bonnibel chose to ignore her friends' obvious whispering. She was more concerned about trying not to suffocate in the small space in front of the stage. Yes, the front. Surprisingly, the group of four managed to snag reservations for the front row. How, Bonnibel didn't know.

All in all, this entire night out was a mystery for the pink-haired girl.

She could only imagine what her friends planned for her.

Finally, the lights of the stage flashed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to have your ears blown off-" A male's voice began, only to be interrupted by a female's.

"Shut up, Bongo!"

"Hehe, sorry."

"Get ready to hear... _Marceline and the Scream Queens_!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Marceline..." Bonnibel whispered, her body frozen with shock. "Lady, Jake, LSP, why am I-"

Before she could finish, there _she_ was, in a flash. Almost like she'd magically appeared there. Marceline. The love of her life. Her ex-girlfriend.

She was as beautiful as always. Same long, ebony black hair. Same endless legs beneath torn shorts. Same striking crimson eyes. Same pale skin.

Only...

Something about her was _different_ now.

Her hair wasn't as flowing as it usually was. Just above the edge of her shorts, Bonnibel could swear she saw scars. Beneath her eyes were dark bags, and they didn't shine as brightly. And her skin was paler than usual, almost sickly-looking.

Bonnibel frowned. What was eating away at her love? No, she can't call her that anymore. Not after she tore her heart into pieces.

"Alright, guys, this show'll be a little short. Only three songs," Marceline listened as the crowd muttered 'aww'. "Don't worry, they're good ones!" She scanned the front row and her eyes settled on a certain pink-haired girl. Her heart skipped a beat. The plan was going perfectly. "First up is 'I'm Just Your Problem'!"

* * *

"Alright, guys, the last song of the night," Marceline smiled sadly. "I wrote it a few weeks back, after making the biggest mistake of my life. Bonnibel, if you're still here, I'm sorry. This song is called 'Let Her Go'."

Bonnibel felt shock ripple through her once again.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

Was that a tear in Marceline's eye? No, it had to have been the reflection, Bonnibel wondered._  
_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**_

Both of the girls felt a pang in their chests.

_Does Marceline really mean it?_ Bonnibel wondered.

_Does Bonnibel undestand?_ Marceline hoped.

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch, oh it dies**_

Marceline closed her eyes, the pain of her rising tears too much._  
_

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

After all the years they dated, Marceline never said she'd loved Bonnibel. That's what they frequently argued about. Was she saying so now?_  
_

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep**  
_

Marceline couldn't remember the last time she'd had a full night's sleep. She'd been up all night, imagining other ways their argument could have gone. Ways she could have stopped herself from walking out the door.

Bonnibel hadn't gotten much sleep either. Memories of the argument played over in her head. Memories of their greatest moments together. Ways she could have stopped Marceline from walking out the door.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh no  
And you let her go oh, oh, ooh, oh no  
Well you let her go**_

A few tears noticeably escaped Marceline's eyes. Bonnibel began to weep silently. LSP, Lady, and Jake all fist bumped. The plan – hopefully – worked!_  
_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**  
_

Marceline's voice became soft. A ghostly whisper in the whiskey-scented air. _  
_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

A slight pause. Marceline's crimson eyes met Bonnibel's light blue ones. A thousand unspoken words whispered through just one look. _  
_

_**And you let her go** _

Marceline's last notes hung in the air. The crowd was silent. Her cheeks were wet. Bonnibel's own cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Bonnie," Marceline began. "Bonnie, I'm an idiot. I'm a fuck up. You've known that since we were ten though, huh?" She chuckled dryly, followed by a sniffle. "I can't even explain how much you mean to me, so... I guess I'll just try my best.

The first day I met you, I thought love was something that hit you. Like, you look at the person, and _bam_ you love them.

The first time I saw you, after moving away, I realized that maybe, just maybe, love wasn't just something from fairytales. That maybe there was such thing as soul mates.

The first time I kissed you, I knew. Soul mates are... well, they're someone who loves you for _you._ They challenge you to face your demons, cheering from the sidelines and even occasionally helping you.

They protect you from your fears, but at the same time dare you to face them.

They hold the key to the lock on your cold heart. They take your breath away with a simple smile.

They point out your flaws and help you fix them. They change you for the better.

Bonnie, I don't know why it took me so long to admit it to myself and you, but... I love you. You're my soul mate."

Bonnibel felt tears spring in her eyes. She'd never heard Marceline speak of her feelings so freely before, especially not in a large crowd like this.

A pale hand reached down towards her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Marceline whispered to her.

Bonnie looked to her friends. They gave her an approving nod. They knew all along the two would get back together. They were meant to be together.

She took Marceline's hand and was pulled onto the cheap stage, flush against the bassist slash vocalist.

"Marcy..." Bonnibel whispered, tears beginning to streak down her face once more.

Marceline wiped the water away with the pad of her thumb. "Bonnie..."

"I love you," Bonnie murmured.

"I love you, too." Marceline grinned, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

The audience cheered.

Neither girl could believe it. They were with their true love, after what happened.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel began when they pulled away from the kiss. The black-haired girl hummed. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, Bonnie... I promise." She kissed Bonnibel again.

For once, Marceline knew this was a promise she'd keep. Forever. She had a feeling Bonnibel knew, too.

* * *

**Okay! So, what'd you think?  
So, about the one-shots thing... I want you to give me ideas. It can be anything! Modern Day AU, smut, song, pretty much anything as long as it relates to Bubbline! Thanks for reading! Feel free to PM and/or review your ideas to me!  
**


	2. Remember Me

**This can also be found as "Remember Me" on an entirely different story i just wanted to put it here because I love it and i hope you guys love it!**

**and this is a one-shot I originally posted on my tumblr (whynotelsanna . tumblr . com)**

**Thanks so much for following/reviewing/favoriting! Y'all are the best!**

* * *

The sun had long since passed behind the hills and mountains of Ooo. The lights were dimmed on the streets of the Candy Kingdom, all its inhabitants either in bed or preparing for slumber.

Inside the large, towering castle, the princess sat at a desk in her chambers, scrawling messily on a piece of paper.

The night was unusually quiet, not even a wolf was out to fill the night air with its song.

The princess sighed, setting down her pen.

A gentle knock at her window caught her attention immediately. A dark figure floated in the shadows of the moonless night.

"Who-" Princess Bubblegum began, only to be cut off by a quiet sob.

"B-Bonnie…" A familiar voice hiccuped.

"Marceline?" The pink-haired princess's eyes widened. "Come in! W-What's wrong? Are you okay?" She couldn't remember the last time - if there even _was_ a last time - she'd seen the vampire cry.

The black-haired vampire floated in, and Bonnibel watched her with complete fascination. She was so graceful, even when she was upset.

Marceline collapsed onto the ground and cried quietly. Almost instantly, Bonnibel gathered her in her pink arms and rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay," the princess murmured over and over.

When the pale girl finally stopped her hard sobbing, she looked up into Bonnibel's soft, gentle eyes.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Bonnie asked.

"I-it's… stupid." Marceline pulled away slightly. "This was a mistake. I… I-I should go…"

"No, wait," Bonnie tightened her grip around the taller girl. "Tell me."

"I just… I had a nightmare." Marceline muttered, looking down. "About… about Simon."

"And…?" Bubblegum quirked an eyebrow. She'd known all about Marceline and the man who became the Ice King. Marceline had told her all about their adventures after the Great Mushroom War when she'd sneak into her lab when they were younger.

Tears dripped down Marceline's pale cheek as she buried her head in the princess's neck.

"Bonnie… please," she sobbed. "Don't forget about me."

The smaller girl froze for a minute before hugging the vampire impossibly closer.

"Marcy," she smiled softly. "I could never forget you." _I've tried, believe me._

Slowly, tentatively, Marceline lifted her head and gazed into bonnibel's eyes.

Their lips brushed softly, electricity buzzing through their veins. Then, in an instant, they crashed together.

Hair entangled fingers, limbs entwined, breaths became one.

When air was simply too much of a needed factor, they pulled away.

"Wow," Bonnie breathed, her eyes still slightly closed and her forehead against Marceline's.

"I know," marceline sighed.

For what felt like forever, the two girls stayed like that; on the floor, limbs tangled, foreheads against each other, nothing but the sounds of their breathing filling the cool night air.

Finally, Bonnibel broke the silence. "C-Can you stay the night?" She asked shyly, a light blush tinting her already pink cheeks. "It's sorta.. nice… having you here."

It was a question the princess had asked countless times before, when she was younger and Marceline would sneak into her chambers and the two would talk for hours. Of course, she was much younger, so Marceline wouldn't want to, saying _'It's too tempting'_ or _'You're too young, Bonnie'_.

But now, it was different. They were older. _She_ was older.

Marceline smiled, her fangs seeming to glow in the candlelight.

"Of course, Bonnie," she replied. "I like being here, too."

The two climbed into Bonnibel's bed, instantly cuddling closely once they were settled.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Marceline whispered.

"Yeah?" Bonnibel's voice was just a hush in the night air.

"Remember me, okay?"

"I'll always remember you, Marcy. I… I love you."

Marceline smiled into the darkness, her dead heart seeming to come alive at the statement. "I love you too, Bonnibel."

A soft kiss was shared before the two - or, Bonnie, at least - were peacefully asleep.

* * *

**Yeah it's kinda short, but hey, it's the best I could come up with in Algebra class a while back.  
**

**Anyway please send me some ideas! You can PM me here or on my tumblr (which is listed above) or you can just review and tell me what you want! It can be anything! Crossover/AU/Song/Whatever man! Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo~**


	3. The Key

**'Aurora!' my mind screams 'I know it's only July, but _WHAT ABOUT A BUBBLINE CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT'_ **

**Yeah. My excuse is "Christmas in July" or whatever that bullcrap is. It is 5 in the morning. I have to get up at 10 to go to the beach. Send help.  
**

* * *

_Come on, Marcy,_ you tell yourself repeatedly. _You've been her friend since you were kids! You got this! Glob, why are you so freaking _nervous_? It's just a Christmas party at Bonni's house._ You approach the large manor your friend lives in. _Okay, so this is the first Christmas party of her's you've been to in eight years. And okay, yeah, she was kind of your first kiss. And okay, sure, she's gotten way hotter since you moved out of – and back into – town. Oh fuck you're making yourself more nervous just go up there and ring the friggin doorbell!_

_Ding dong!_ The sound seems to echo in the chilly night air. The snow around you glistens brightly beneath the full moon.

The white door swings open and the smiling pinkette embraces you tightly.

"Oh, Marcy," Bonnibel sighs into your ebony black hair. "I've missed you!"

"B-Bon, vacation only started last week," you mutter, rubbing the back of your neck to hide your blush.

"No, I mean I've missed having you at Christmas! Remember when you'd take me sledding? And we'd build snowmen?"

"Bonni, I swear to Christ if you start singing that song from Frozen-"

"No, I'm just saying, Christmas was never the same without you." She takes your cold hands in her warm ones and leads you inside, shutting the door behind her.

Everyone's here already.

Lucy Susan Pierce (or, LSP, as she prefers to be called) is chatting animatedly with Rain and Jake, and Finn and his girlfriend, Ruby, are snuggling closely by the fire.

LSP is a short girl, the shortest amongst your group of 'friends'. She has short curly purple hair with a bright golden star pin always in it. She always wears purple and tonight is no exception as she dons a cheesy purple turtle-neck with the word 'LUMPS' written in cursive across her chest. Her lavender-colored jeans cling to her curves – ahem, _lumps_, as she prefers to call them – and her simple dress shoes are – you guessed it – purple.

Rain is a Korean transfer student who moved here last year, according to Bonnibel. Her hair is a very light blonde, and her own sweater is rainbow-colored. She wears simple jeans and her snow boots sit by the front door. You know they're hers because they're rainbow. She seems to _really_ like rainbows.

Jake is tall and muscular. Not like buff guy muscular, but the kind that's chubby and strong, like a football player. Which he is. He's dressed in a simple yellow sweater and jeans, his snow boots are also discarded by the door. He has messy dirty blonde hair and he's actually quite easily scared and plays viola, despite his tough-guy exterior.

His brother, Finn, who's a sophomore, is short and scrawny, with a slight athletic build. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and a white bear hat (which his mother won for him at a carnival game before she died, hence his reason for always wearing it). Finn has lighter blonde hair that pokes out of his hat.

Ruby has wild red hair that sort of remind you of the flames she's sitting in front of. Her own sweater is orange, and her jeans are red. You don't really know much about Ruby, but you know she must be good if she's got Finn's attention.

Bonnibel is wearing a magenta sweater with light pink pants. The outfit highlights her pink hair and bright blue eyes.

"Follow me, Marceline," Bonni states as she begins to head towards, if you remember correctly, the kitchen. "We'll get you something to drink."

You follow closely behind her. "No, no, it's fine, I-I'm not that-"

She stops suddenly and you slam into her back.

"Whoa, Bon, what the hell?" You exclaim.

She turns to face you and hugs you once more, her arms wrapping around your neck and your own instinctively settling around her waist.

"I'm just so glad you're here, is all," she whispers and you swear you hear a quiet sniffle.

"Bonnie, I swear if you're crying..." You begin as she pulls away.

She seems to wipe under her eye. "Okay, so, what do you want to drink?"

"Uh... do you have any eggnog?" You question, confused. What's going on with her? She's acting really weird...

"Yes! But no alcohol," she says the last part almost a little accusingly and you smirk.

"Laaame, and you call this a party?" You snort.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Nice sweater, by the way."

You look down at your v-neck and leather jacket. Your ripped jeans are a little snowy, but it's long since melted, turning into just cold, damp cloth.

"Har har, very funny," you take the cup she offers you. "I didn't get the memo saying we were all supposed to wear dorky-ass sweaters."

"Well, you and Finn seem to be the only ones the cold hasn't affected," she shrugs.

"I guess... the cold never bothered me anyway," you wink and she groans.

"And you told _me_ not to reference that movie!"

"I just wanted to have my fun before you ruined the night quoting and singing."

She lightly hits your arm. "Whatever, you jerk."

You both end up jamming together as you try to go through the same doorway that connects the livingroom to the hall.

"That was embarrassing," you mutter, attempting to pull back so your companion can go ahead.

You both freeze when a gasp reaches your ears.

"Oh. My. _Glob_. You guys!" LSP screeches.

_Glob I hate that voice,_ you think, irritated.

"What is it?" Bonnibel asks, instantly worried.

That's what's cute about her, in your opinion. She'll do anything to help someone. It's so sweet how she puts their needs before hers. If she was a princess, she'd probably rule a great kingdom.

"Look up!" LSP exclaims.

Simultaneously, you and Bonnibel look up at the top of the doorway to see a leafy green plant with white berries and a bright red ribbon.

Mistletoe.

You instantly feel your cheeks heating up and you look back at Bonni.

What do you say? What _can_ you say? I mean, it's not like this is your first time kissing her. This is just the first time you're sexually mature and kissing her.

She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites it. You know that that means she's thinking. Probably thinking of a way out of this situation.

But, once again, what can you say? _'But we're both girls!'_? Nope, they all know you're bi and proud. _'She's my best friend!'_? No, most of them know you like her anyway.

Her bright blue orbs meet your own jade ones. Her tongue darts out to run along her lips and you do the same subconsciously.

It's now or never.

Slowly, you lean down and wait for her to close the distance. When she does, you swear you can see sparks. Your eyes are shut immediately as a warm feeling spreads out of your chest and along your entire being.

Suddenly, you're drowning. Drowning in Bonnibel. Drowning in your princess. But do you want to stop it? Hell no.

A blissful eternity seems to pass before you both separate and you can hear everyone applauding.

You smile and let out a low chuckle as you turn to face them.

"Oh my glob oh my glob ohmyglobohmyglob," LSP repeats and if you didn't know any better you'd assume she was having some sort of stroke or something. "That was amazing oh my glob I ship it so hard oh my glob," she says all in one breath. Is she even breathing?

You feel Bonnibel's hand slip in yours as you both settle down on the sofa.

After everyone's shock wears off, Jake yells "_PRESENT TIME!_". A few weeks ago you pulled names out of a hat to pick a Secret Santa. You got Bonnibel.

"Alright!" Jake picks presents from the pile and hands them to each person. "Who's opening first?"

"I will!" LSP declares, tearing her wrapping paper off like a wild animal.

She gasps as she pulls out a brand new dress. It's purple with a yellow star on the chest.

"I love it!" She exclaims. "Aaand, only _one_ person knows my dress size," she looks accusingly at Rain.

"Okay, okay, 나는 유죄." Rain grins as the two hug. "I suppose it's my turn, now."

She opens the rainbow-colored box gently and her grin widens. "The new BMO system!" She takes it out of the box and gasps, looking all over at the small device. "I bet it was... Finn!"

"Okay, ya got me." The sixteen year old chuckles. "Alrighty! My turn!"

He tears open his own gift and smiles as he pulls out a yellow stuffed dog holding a Gamestop gift card. "Aw, Jake!"

"Yup!" Jake snorts playfully. He opens his gift to find the DVD box set of 'Psych', a show Ruby hooked him onto. "Ruby! You shouldn't have!"

Ruby gives him a hug and she opens her own gift. Her eyes widen. "T-The new iPhone? Who-"

"You're totes welcome," LSP winks. "You needed a new phone anyways."

"Because _you_ dropped it," Ruby playfully punches LSP before hugging her. "Thank you."

"Well, looks like the last two are Bonnibel and Marceline. Gee, wonder who they could've picked," Jake grins.

You roll your eyes. "You open yours first, Bon."

You watch eagerly as Bonnibel opens her gift. You watch her eyes tear up and your stomach drops. _Oh shit. Did I do something wrong? Fuck, I did something wrong._

"If you don't like it, I could-" you begin but you're cut off by a pair of arms wrapping firmly around your torso.

"I love it! Thank you, Marcy," she kisses your cheek and pulls away and you know you're blushing because everyone is looking at you, amused.

"Can you help me put it on?" Bonni asks and you hum in response.

The gold chain is handed to you and you gently clasp it behind Bonnibel's neck. It's a gold heart-shaped locket with two pictures. One of when you were kids, and one of you two at homecoming. You both went together because you didn't have dates, and LSP and Jake took lots of pictures.

"M-Marceline, can you... come with me before you open your gift?" Bonnibel asks, running a hand through her hair nervously.

You nod and follow her, gift box in hand, as she leads you through her manor.

The others don't question your departure, but, instead, talk quietly amongst themselves.

When she finally stops inside of a terribly pink room – a room you instantly know is Bonnibel's – the pinkette turns to you.

"Your gift has two parts," she explains, a slight quaver in her voice. "Um, the first... is in the box."

You tilt your head and begin to open it carefully. You're painfully aware of blue eyes watching your every move as you open it to reveal a jewelry box. You look up at her questioningly and she nods, encouraging you to open it.

You open the pink box to reveal a small key on a chain. It's the old fashioned kind, all silver. In all honesty it reminds you of Kingdom Hearts. It has a heart at the top with wings on either side of it. There are gold designs swirling around the entire key, and on the back it says _'Always'_ in neat cursive.

"Bonnibel, what-" you begin, but she cuts you off.

"I know, it's kinda weird," she chuckles. "But, uh... glob, I've gone over this so many times with myself and the others, but in front of you I can't even..." She takes a deep breath. "Marceline, when you moved away, I... I felt empty. Like nothing inside of me would ever be whole again. I didn't understand it then. Hell, I barely understand it now... but... when I'm with you, I-I feel like I can do anything – _be_ anything.

I always told myself that fate is nonexistent. That everything cannot lay in one direct path, because life just isn't that simple. Well, I've decided now, that fate must exist. That there are many roads and paths to take in life, and after those eight long years, seeing you again, made me realize that all those roads lead to you.

I guess what I'm trying to say is... I-I love you, Marceline." She pulls out a silver and gold heart from under her shirt. The heart matches your key.

When she finishes her speech, you feel tears threatening to spill over your eyes. A large, dorky grin lights up your face and you throw your arms around Bonnibel.

You connect your lips and you honestly can't even describe how amazing you feel. A pleasant, happy, warm buzz has taken over your body, your being, and you simply can't control it.

You pull away from Bonnibel and lean your forehead against hers.

"Bonnibel," you whisper, lightly touching her cheek with your hand. "I love you, too. So damn much."

You've had lots of great Christmases in your eighteen years of life. But this one? This one _definitely_ takes the cake. Because you know for sure who you'll be spending the rest of your Christmases with.

Bonnibel Bubblegum. The girl who you're hopelessly and irrevocably in love with.

* * *

**wOOPS now I'm in the mood for christmas. I'm asking santa for some blue gatorade, saltine crackers, and some more sexy vampire x princess ideas. Fulfill my Christmas in July wishes by giving me more ideas! Hurry! Santa is coming for me! _AND HE'S GOT A CRACKER CANNON_. I should sleep.  
**

**Until next time, folks!**

**xoxo~**


	4. Moonlight

**This is hella short but it's hella cute and includes my hella complicated theory about why they broke up in the first place!**

**But thank you so much for following and favouriting, you guys are the best! Also, thank you for the reviews! **

**Oh, also, smut is coming soon. Working on one, now. So... prepare for... erm, that. **

**OH, and this is sort of a thing that takes place after the Sky Witch episode, so if you haven't watched that... then... idk, get out? Just kidding, don't leave, I love you, go leave, watch it, then read this. Thanks, you're awesome.**

* * *

The pale moonlight cast an eerie glow over the land of Ooo. The cool night air whipped against Marceline's hair as she flew Bonnibel home to the Candy Kingdom.

When they landed safely in Bonnibel's room, Marceline looked down at her feet and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Bonnie, I..." She took a deep breath. "Thank you. For helping me get Hambo back."

"You're welcome, Marceline." The princess grinned happily.

A long silence filled the space between them. Marceline looking uncertain, as if she had something to say, and Bonnibel looking thoughtful, like she, too, wanted to say something.

"Marceline I-"

"Bonnibel I-"

The two froze at their jumbled sentences. They giggled quietly for a moment, before Marceline murmured, "you first."

Princess Bubblegum opened and closed her mouth several times, before her brain finally caught up with her mouth. "Marceline, a-about when we... erm, y'know, _dated_..."

"Bonnie, I don't wanna argue tonight," Marceline sighed.

"No, I promise, this won't make us argue." Bonnibel assured. "Just, hear me out, please."

"Alright, alright."

Bonnibel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. When we- I mean, what happened that night- I didn't mean... _Glob_, why is it so _hard_ to _talk_ to you?" She took several deep breaths before continuing. "I was stupid to not want to tell everyone about _us_. I was just so scared – I'm _still_ scared – of what everyone would think. Not because you're not perfect – because, to me, you _are_ – but because then I couldn't produce a sufficient heir to the throne."

She paused and glanced at the vampire shyly. "So, I-I spent the next several years creating and creating, and when Lemongrab came along, I realized that I just wasn't fit for it. But then... then you came back. And I knew I had to keep trying. Then Goliad was a complete bust, too. I mean, what can I say, I think I gave her too much power, perhaps not enough of my DNA-"

"Bonnie, spit it out," Marceline chuckled. "I don't speak nerd."

Bonnibel flushed, her already light pink flesh turning a darker shade. "R-Right, sorry. W-What I'm getting at here, Marceline, is that... even when you were gone, I-I tried to make us work. And even though I know I don't stand a chance in getting you back, I will keep trying... so maybe, one day... I can fix what I've done." She sighed as her dark eyes teared up. "I'm so, so sorry Marceline."

Marceline stood there, frozen. Bonnibel _never_ apologized.

She was grateful for not having a beating heart, otherwise its loud thumping would betray her.

"Bonni," she whispered, enveloping her princess into a tight, warm hug. "I forgive you."

The silence was nice between them, before Bonnibel peered up through her pink bangs to look at the vampire queen.

"Marcy," she sighed.

Marceline licked her lips before leaning her forehead against Bonnibel's. "Bonni..."

The princess leaned up and connected their lips, feeling the familiar spark she used to get when they dated.

She shuddered, hard, when Marceline returned the gentle kiss eagerly.

When they pulled away, quietly panting for air, they gazed into each others' eyes adoringly.

"I love you," Marceline admitted.

"I love you, too." Bonnibel replied wholeheartedly.

The two stood there, embraced, as the moonlight bathed over them, washing them in a gentle, pale light.

* * *

**Yes. Let the fluff rage on. **

**Have any questions/suggestions/whatever? Leave a review!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!  
**

**xoxo~**


End file.
